1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correction tape roller device, and more particularly, to a correction tape roller device for covering an incorrect typography on paper with a correction film coated on tape under a dry condition, in which the tape coated with the correction film is pressed over the typographical errors on paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general correction tape roller device includes a predeterminately shaped case having openings, at least one pair of rolls which are rotatably installed in the case, a film-coated tape wound on the rolls, and a tape guide which protrudes outwards via one of the openings, for guiding movement of the film-coated tape and allowing the film-coated tape to be pressed on paper.
A conventional correction tape roller device will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a conventional correction tape roller device. Referring to FIG. 1, the correction tape roller device 100 includes a case 110. Openings 111 and 112 are formed in the front and rear ends of the case 110, respectively. A latch hole 113 is formed on one side of the upper surface of the case 110. An observatory hole 114 for ascertaining a remaining state of the film-coated tape is formed on one side of one lateral surface thereof. Also, a clip 115 for allowing the case to be put into a pocket is formed on one side of the other lateral surface thereof. The case 110 accommodates the film-coated tape and the various components therein to protect them from being damaged. Also, the case 110 and the various components accommodated in the case 110 can be easily disassembled.
As shown in FIG. 1, a main body 130 which is combined in the case 110 is shown downwards the case 110. The main body 130 is provided with a tape guide 131 for guiding movement of the film-coated tape 120. The tape guide 131 protrudes long forward the main body 130. The tape guide 131 is inserted into the rear opening 112 of the case 110 and protrudes outward the case 110 via the front opening 111. Also, the tape guide 131 plays a role of pressing the film-coated tape 120 against paper. The tape guide 131 is made of a material of excellent elasticity. A fitting unit 132 is shown in front of the tape guide 131. The fitting unit 132 includes a through hole 133 via which the tape guide 131 can be inserted. The fitting unit 132 is combined with the tape guide 131 to play a role of preventing the film-coated tape 120 from drifting away from the tape guide 131. A roll mounting portion 134 is formed in the rear end of the tape guide 131. The roll mounting portion 134 is substantially circular. An elastic arm 135 is formed surrounding the main body 130, around the roll mounting portion 134. The elastic arm 135 enables the main body 130 to be easily detached from or attached to the case 110, which includes a latch 136 which is engaged with the latch hole 113.
A first roll 140 and a second roll 150 are shown in either end of the main body 130, respectively. The first and second rolls 140 and 150 rotate in both lateral sides of the roll mounting portion 134, respectively. As shown in FIG. 1, a first gear 160 is formed in one side of the first roll 140, via which a first shaft 162 is provided. The first roll 140 is mounted via the first shaft 162. An unused film-coated tape 120 is wound around the first roll 140. Also, a second shaft 172 is provided in the roll mounting portion 134. The second roll 150 is rotatably installed in the other lateral side of the roll mounting portion 134 via the second shaft 172. A second gear 170 is engaged with the first gear 160 in the opposed side end. Empty tape 122 after use is wounded on the second roll 150.
That is, the first gear 160 and the first roll 140 are assembled around the first shaft 162 and the second roll 150 and the second gear 170 are assembled around the second shaft 172. Then, the film-coated tape 120 is wound around the end of the tape guide 131, and then the fitting unit 132 is fitted into the tape guide 131. After that, the main body 130 is inserted into the case 110, at the state Where the elastic arm 135 of the main body 130 is slightly pressed. As a result, the latch 136 is engaged with the latch hole 113, which completes assembly of the main body 130 with the case 110. In this state. the end of the tape guide 131 protrudes forward the front opening 111, which allows the correction tape roller device 100 to be used. In the case when the correction tape roller device is not used, if the front end is pulled forwards, the correction tape roller device moves as shown in the drawing, to thus protect the film-coated tape 120 from being damaged.
In the above conventional correction tape roller device 100, since the distance between the first and second shafts 162 and 172 should be maintained, the main body 130 and the case 110 should be of relatively great volume. Also, since the tape guide 131 is attached to the main body 130 integrally, if the whole main body 130 is made of a relatively expensive material of good quality, production cost becomes high. It is also a defect that a correction work is possible only one direction.